Bed Rest
by Sweety The Chick
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi return from a mission and Qui-Gon falls ill. Li'wa, Qui-Gon's partner, has adopted a pet to keep her company much to the rest of the household's dismay. I obviously do not own Star Wars or any of the planets, characters etc. I only really own my own original character(s). I need to do some editing with this story. I will get around to it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Master. You look a little pale. Perhaps you should sit back and relax a bit," Obi-Wan's concerned gaze warmed his Master's heart and the older man looked up from his data pad with a smile.

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon reached out and ruffled the seventeen year old boy's spiky hair. "Just a bit tired. You know I need to prepare a detailed report of the mission to present to the Council."

"I know, but," Obi-Wan was silenced with an I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-argue look.

"This mission was completed without any problems. The last thing I need is to be trapped in the Council chambers listening to something else I've done wrong."

Qui-Gon sighed, relaxing as much as his tired muscles would allow. He had to admit that he was feeling a bit weak. He was chilled and very tired. It would pass. Qui-Gon Jinn never got sick. He sneezed.

"Master?" The concerned gaze of his apprentice captured his attention once more and he frowned.

"All right, maybe I am feeling a bit tired. A month away on a difficult trade negotiation is enough to tire the most experienced of ambassadors."

"Please rest. We'll be home in a few hours. The Council never calls on us to report to them right when we get back. We'll have time to prepare the report. I can help you."

Qui-Gon grinned. "Yes, Obi-Wan, It is about time I started to let you fill in the reports on your own. You'll have to be doing it alone soon enough."

"Right." Obi-Wan deftly removed the datapad from his Master's grasp and turned away. "Give me some more responsibility and get some rest. I'll wake you when we arrive."

Qui-Gon snorted. "Don't get too used to this, Padawan. I'll rest for a bit and then we will go over the report together."

Qui-Gon leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was. His muscles relaxed and in no time he was sound asleep. A warning light was his wakeup call and Qui-Gon was instantly alert, if a bit slow. He reached out with the Force to find his Padawan, only to discover him sitting in the chair beside his Master.

"You slept all the way home," Obi-Wan's smug smile gave Qui-Gon cause to frown.

"I was more tired that I thought." Qui-Gon said, reaching for the data pad.

"I finished the report. You can read it after we land." Obi-Wan quickly snatched the pad from beneath his Master's fingertips.

"Padawan," The warning tone crept into Qui-Gon's voice and he couldn't help but think Obi-Wan was keeping something from him.

"Look Master," Obi-Wan pointed out the window toward the rapidly approaching city. "We are home. You can look at the report when we get to the Temple. We'll be landing momentarily."

Qui-Gon sighed. The boy was right. The city loomed in the distance but grew brighter by the second. He'd slept all the way home. Qui-Gon couldn't remember the last time he'd done that.

The ship docked with no troubles and the two Jedi disembarked from their mission and headed straight to their quarters. As the door slid open, the two men were greeted by a loud hiss, followed by a ball of white fur dashing between Obi-Wan's legs. Sugar's tail wrapped around Obi-Wan's leg while her nose sniffed the door the two men had just walked through.

Qui-Gon turned toward the little black ball of fuzz that had hissed at them and reached for the black mass. He was rewarded with another hiss as the dejected cat darted around the corner and into the other room.

"See, my cat loves me." Obi-Wan bent to pick up Sugar, a smug smile playing across his lips.

Qui-Gon sighed. He wasn't even in the mood to go see what was wrong with their resident hellion, the one on four legs that is, he simply walked into the room, looked around and headed towards his bedroom. Qui-Gon knew the black fuzzball would be waiting to pounce as soon as he stepped into the room.

And he wasn't disappointed. The Sith cat launched himself at his feet but Qui-Gon was too slow and tripped over the small bundle. A hiss and a ten razor sharp claws digging into his leg reminded the Jedi Master to be a bit faster next time.

"Ow!" Qui-Gon growled, gripping the cat where it hung unceremoniously from his trouser leg, unable to extricate its claws from the material. He tossed the cat out the door and punched the controls, wanting to be left in peace to gather his muddled thoughts.

So much for a few minutes of peace as he caught sight of the naked woman lying on his bed giggling mercilessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You love it when he does that to me, don't you?" He smiled, making his way to the bed and sitting along the edge, running an appreciative glance over her naked form.

"You never cease to disappoint," she chuckled.

He reached forward and cupped her face in his large hand, fingers curling around her neck. "Lesson's go well?" he asked, leaning forward to place a deep kiss to her nape.

She shivered and reached up to grasp his hair and pull his lips from her neck. "Enough of the pleasantries. I haven't seen you for a month. I'm hungry." She inched closer to him and slid one hand down the 'V' of his tunic, encountering very warm skin.

She parted the material as best she could without removing the belt and pressed a kiss to his chest. He buried his fingers in her long, dark hair, tilting her head to receive his kiss. She moaned as his tongue traced her lips before requesting entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted into the hot tunnel, his lips engulfing hers in a breathless kiss.

He groaned as her fingers expertly found the fastenings on his belt and tossed the heavy leather, along with his lightsaber, to the floor. She easily unwrapped the obi around his waist and parted the folds of fabric. He gave a small shudder when her cool hands met with the fiery heat of his chest.

She hesitated only momentarily before continuing her exploration of the broad expanse of muscle and skin. The tunics slid from his shoulders into a neat pile on the floor as she leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. Her lips slid lower, caressing the hot skin, pausing at each nipple to give them an equal tonguing. She nipped and licked and bit until they were hard peaks, his breathing becoming more ragged with each flick of her tongue.

She slid to the center of the bed, pulling him over her. He rested his weight on his forearms as she made her way down to the waistband of his trousers. She took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of him before nuzzling the tell tale bulge straining to be let loose from its confinement.

She reached around his backside and pulled his hips into her face, nuzzling him like she would a pillow. She could hear him sigh and worked nimble fingers into the waistband of his trousers.

"I need a shower, love, are you sure you want to."

His breath caught in his throat as his skin was bared to the coolness of the room. Her breath was hot on his already burning skin, causing tiny shivers to run down his spine. When her lips grazed the head of his already rampant erection, he groaned, his arms loosing their strength to keep him above her.

"Lean on me, love," She whispered, her tongue darting out to lick the sweetness already dripping from the tip.

He relaxed a bit, his muscles melting under her caress. When she gripped him and slid the tip into her mouth, he all but collapsed. His hand gripped her hair, holding her tightly in place, giving him a lifeline to cling to. He could feel her smile around her mouthful and leaned back onto the mattress.

She followed him, landing atop his thighs, driving him deeper down the back of her throat with each bob of her head. She took him as far as was possible and used one hand to cup and squeeze his sac, alternating between his balls and the base of his hard shaft. Her other hand reached along his side to caress the smooth skin, roamed the flat muscular chest, feeling his breath as it came in short gasps.

"Li, love, please.." he begged, his voice deep, strained.

She tilted her head to look up at him, releasing his cock and taking it into her hand to stroke it slowly.

"Yes?" Her eyes were bright, full of mischief as she leaned down and ran her tongue along the sensitive underside.

Neither broke the gaze. He watched her glee at driving him to the edge and then to a more manageable level again. A flick of her tongue here, a kiss, a deep suck there, drove his tired body into spasms.

She sensed his impending loss of control and straddled him, positioning the tip of his cock within her wet sheath. He groaned, pressing his head into the pillows, as she lowered herself onto his hardness. His hands flew to her thighs, lifting her and impaling her again and again. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his, taking his lower lip and sucking gently.

"Gods Li!" He breathed, his body shuddering with the beginnings of his climax.

Suddenly, she took over and began her own rhythm, riding him, positioning her body so that she could feel the maximum pleasure from every sensitive point of her body. His hands gripped her breasts, squeezing the nipples until they became painfully hard. He was ready and desperately wanted her to join him in his release. The pain mixed with every nerve standing on end, drove her to ride him harder, and harder still until she came with a cry, slicking his already wet cock with her juices. She leaned over him once more and shoved her hips into his thighs. His resulting cry, muffled by her lips firmly attached to his, and the warmth spreading throughout her body, indicated his release.

"Ah, Mmmm," She stretched out atop him, her body dwarfed next to his size, and rested her head on his chest.

"Missed you." She mumbled, wrapping one hand around his neck and twining the other in his damp hair.

They drifted off into an exhausted slumber, Qui-Gon's arms wrapped protectively around Li'wa as she slept encased in the protection of his arms.

Li'wa awoke to burning skin beneath her cheek and a lover who was still sound asleep beneath the warm covers. She couldnt' remember pulling the material over them, and smiled, realizing that Qui-Gon would have taken care of it. He just hated to be cold. She felt his chest heave deeply and pressed her lips to the hard muscle.

"Li'wa?" The voice was deep, scratchy from sleep, but laced with a serious undertone.

"Yes, love?" She snuggled into his arms, relaxing her leg over his muscular thigh.

"I'm certain that since your head is on my chest, there is a good reason for something warm and fuzzy to be pressed against my feet."

She gasped. "Oh!"

She sat up quickly, letting the covers fall to her waist. She smiled sweetly. "I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" The scratchy voice was not going away and she thought him to be mad.

"I was given a, um, gift by one of my students parents a few weeks ago." She said quickly, knowing that he was not going to be happy with another addition to his already very full household.

"A gift?" a curious eyebrow lifted over darkened eyes.

"Yes," She leaned over and reached beneath the covers.

The other eyebrow joined the first. Before he could make a smart ass comment, a small, long furry animal was pulled from its resting place, it large beady eyes staring in horror at its new master. It stretched in her arms, shaking the sleep from its bones.

"What is that?" Was it possible for his voice to get any deeper?

"A Thurr'ip," Li'wa smiled sweetly and cradled the creature in her arms. The Thurr'ip snuggled into her embrace, seemingly unaffected by the change in position.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, bringing one large hand to his head, rubbing his temples. He took a deep breath. "What is a Thurr'ip doing here?"

"I told you it was a gift from a proud father to his son's instructor."

She ran slim fingers along its soft coat and it cooed burying its long nose into the crook of her arm.

"They smell, Li'wa."

"Not if you wash them," She smiled, stroking the dark fur.

"They are scavengers."

"She's a baby, Qui-Gon."

"You can not surpress an animal's natural instincts." He was becoming frustrated. They did not need another pet. Certainly not a Thurr'ip!

A small squeak interrupted their disagreement and Qui-Gon looked up to see the creature staring at him with large blue eyes.

"Did I interrupt your slumber, little one?" Qui-Gon frowned at the creature. "Get used to it."

Li'wa regarded her love with a curious stare. He was never so hostile to new creatures. He, in fact, brought more home than she could tolerate and always demanded that he find homes for them. The only exceptions had been Sugar and that black Sith of a cat that no one had yet found a suitable name for. And _they _were living in the Master Jedi's quarters only because they had been there before Li'wa. The Master and his apprentice had become quite attached to the two cats, despite what their underwhelming male ego's tried to make her believe.

Again she noticed that he was radiating heat, his body was slightly flushed and he was perspiring.

"Are you feeling ok?" She set the Thurr'ip into her lap, ignoring its glaring gaze at being moved once again.

She reached down to feel his forehead and he yawned. "Just a bit tired. This mission was taxing."

She nodded, noting his weakened state. A large hand encircled her wrist and brought it to his lips to kiss the pulse point.

He yawned again, pulling the covers tighter around his naked torso and mumbled, " Love you," more into the covers than at Li'wa.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his forehead, displacing the little Thurr'ip once again. She ignored the animal favoring Qui-Gon with a concerned stare. He was a bit warm to the touch. She hadn't noticed it before, she recalled with a smile, but then, their activities before were not exactly conducive to being cool and calm.

She replaced her lips with the palm of her hand, again feeling that maybe he was coming down with something. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind deciding that she would make sure to check in the morning. She cast a look at the foot of the bed to find the little Thurr'ip wobbling its way on tiny legs to the edge of the bed. It curled itself into a ball of fur and fell asleep, oblivious to its surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How's he doing?" The door slid open to reveal Obi-Wan carrying a tray of steaming liquid. He stopped, staring at his rather large, there was no other way to describe the man, Qui-Gon lying flat on his back in bed.

It was rare to find a day when Obi-Wan was up and out of bed before his Master. The man had an internal clock that rivaled anyone Obi-Wan had ever met. Obi-Wan found it difficult to reconcile his image of Qui-Gon with the seemingly weak and pale man lying on the bed in front of him. His face was a ghost white and he looked exhausted.

"He's pretty miserable," Li'wa frowned, casting a concerned look in her lovers direction. "He's got a fever and he's pretty weak."

"I should call a healer." Obi-Wan set the tray on a small table next to Li'wa and turned to leave.

"Obi-Wan, let it be. It will pass." Qui-Gon's muffled voice could be heard as the Jedi Master lowered the covers from his face.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He was well aware of Qui-Gon's distaste for visiting healers. The man was so rarely sick that when he came down with something, he would make sure that he took care of it himself, regardless of how much he suffered. A matter of pride, although his master would quickly deny the fact.

"Master, you look terrible. If you've caught something from our last mission"

"It will pass, Padawan."

Obi-Wan exchanged concerned glances with Li'wa, who was readying the broth to feed to the stubborn Jedi. "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan turned to leave but Qui-Gon's roughened voice stopped him. "And take that smelly Thurr'ip out of here, please."

Li'wa shook her head when Obi-Wan's questioning glance shifted to her. "I'll take care of her," Li'wa sighed, indicating the small bundle of fur curled at Qui-Gon's feet.

"No, I'll take her," Obi-Wan offered, bending to take the tiny creature. It's head snapped up and stared at this unfamiliar man. It quickly squirmed out of the Padawan's hands and out of his reach.

"Sith!" Obi-Wan muttered and bent down to retrieve the animal, which had crawled under the bed to prevent being disturbed again. Obi-Wan knelt and reached under the bed and into the unknown. Fishing around in the darkness, all he came up with was a handful of clothes, which he promptly shoved into the corner.

"No, she is outside," Qui-Gon muttered and Li'wa chuckled, knowing he meant the little black ball of fur who would be none too happy to discover a new addition to the happy Jedi family.

Li'wa dipped the spoon into the warm broth and brought it to Qui-Gon's lips. He winced as the liquid made its way down his sore throat, but smiled at the sweet taste. Obi-Wan once again plunged his hand, this time followed by his head, into the dark unknowns beneath the bed. This time his hand brushed the hairy backside of his target. Obi-Wan stretched and curled his fingers around the fur, and was rewarded with a mouth full of very sharp tiny teeth sinking into his fleshy palm.

He yelped in surprise and jerked up. He howled and swore loudly as his face and nose connected with the hard wooden bed frame. The animal was forgotten as the beaten Padawan sat on the floor rubbing his bruising nose.

"Leave her Obi-Wan," Li'wa giggled. The poor young man was only trying to help and had been rewarded with a painful first encounter with the new household pet.

An exasperated sigh followed. "Li will get her when she decides to show herself again."

Obi-Wan nodded and silence fell across the room for a few seconds before Qui-Gon remembered his meeting with the Council.

"The report!" Qui-Gon attempted to sit up but was overcome with a bout of dizziness and sunk back into the mattress with a groan.

"I'm taking care of that this afternoon. The appointment has been set. I'll deliver the report."

"I don't think that is"

"I don't happen to care what you think at this point in time, Master," Obi-Wan winced as the words passed his lips. He had never spoken to his Master in that tone before and he was certain that if the man had been well enough, he would have ended up on his backside, or worse, at the end of a very long tongue lashing on manners. But Obi-Wan felt he was in the right this time, and to his great surprise, Qui-Gon put up very little resistance. He rubbed his sore nose before continuing.

"You're sick and not leaving this bed until you can stand and walk to the fresher without having to hold the wall to stay upright."

Li'wa smiled at Obi-Wan, nodding her approval, while Qui-Gon just grunted and rolled over, his back to his annoying apprentice.

"Good luck," Obi-Wan mouthed as he stepped out the door, the little Thurr'ip following on his heals.

Li'wa rolled her eyes and looked back at Qui-Gon, who had fallen back into a restless slumber. So much for the broth. Before the door even slid shut behind Obi-Wan, a round of hisses and ear-piercing howls could be heard from the outer rooms.

Li'wa's eyes widened and she launched herself off the bed, waking Qui-Gon in the process.

"Sith!" Li'wa grumbled. The cats had just been introduced to the new member of the family.

"Wa?" Qui-Gon mumbled, rubbing his swollen eyes.

"Go back to sleep, love," Li'wa breathed on her way out the door. There was no way Qui-Gon was going to be given the chance to change her mind about the Thurr'ip. A cat fight was the last thing she needed.

"Where is Master Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu leaned forward, waiting for the Padawan to answer.

"He's come down with an illness. He's in bed resting." Obi-Wan looked the Jedi Master in the eyes.

It was rare for a Padawan to deliver a report to the Council without the presence of the Master. But Obi-Wan had made the decision and would stand by it, regardless of how displeased the Council became.

"And you felt it wise not to advise us of his condition?"

"I was with him throughout the mission, Masters. I believe I am qualified to make the report." Obi-Wan's clever avoidance of the direct question did not go unnoticed by the Council.

"Perhaps we should wait until Master Jinn has recovered," Adi Gallia recommended, watching carefully for Obi-Wan's reaction.

"Send a healer we will, to look over Master Qui-Gon," Yoda announced. Obi-Wan stared at Yoda, holding his tongue. "More to say have you?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Master Qui-Gon asked that no healers be sent to him."

"Why?" Windu questioned, his dark eyes staring at the very uncomfortable Padawan.

"I don't know, Masters." In truth, he did know. His Master didn't like accepting help from anyone. He was a strong willed man who did everything in his life alone, most of the time, without requiring assistance.

"Stubborn, Master Qui-Gon is," Obi-Wan could see a faint smile appear on Yoda's face. " Hear your report we will."

" If next week Master Jinn is not well, he _will _see a healer." The commanding tone in Master Windu's voice was not to be challenged and Obi-Wan simply nodded.

"Interested we will be to hear your interpretation of the events of this mission."

Obi-Wan's breath caught. They had done well on the mission. There wasn't anything the Council would be upset over. Qui-Gon, for the first time in months, had followed the Code to the letter. Well with the exception of..

"Tell us, young Padawan, why your Master decided to take a more secretive route into the system rather than the one designated by the flight plan."

_'That,_' Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. '_Damn, maybe I should have waited until Qui-Gon was better. We'll it was just a slight twist of the plan, nothing for the Council to be upset over.' _Obi-Wan calmed his thoughts and took a deep breath.

"Well, Master Qui-Gon thought it would be best not to let this hostile world know that there were two Jedi Knights arriving in a fairly unarmed ship, with no escort, to meet with a ruler that was not well liked by the majority of the population."

The Council remained silent waiting for more. "It seemed like a good idea to me."

"How often do you question your Master's deviations from the Code?" Gallia stared intently at the young man, making him feel like an initiate who was about to be punished.

"He is my Master," Obi-Wan stated firmly.

"That does not mean that when you have a question, you swallow it in favor of a more experienced Knight, Master or not." Windu stated.

"I agreed with his decision."

"That was not the question, Padawan Kenobi." Gallia cocked her head, reading the boys emotions clearly.

"What was the question, Master Gallia?" Obi-Wan turned to the woman, eyes narrowed in controlled exasperation.

"Do you question your Master when he deviates from the Code?"

"Sometimes." Obi-Wan admitted. But they were getting off track. This was not a subject he wanted to discuss with the Council, especially with his Master not here. He was here to give them an accounting of his latest mission, not discuss whether or not he challenged every decision his master made.

"Challenge him you should. Good for you it is." Yoda's backwards phrases never ceased to amaze him.

"We were correct in our deviation as well." Obi-Wan conveniently ignored Yoda's comment and continued, hoping to bring their minds back to the successful mission. "There were scout ships waiting in the shipping lanes to take any unauthorized ships into custody. By taking an alternate route, we avoided being detained."

He took a deep breath and realizing they were not planning to stop him, continued. "We arrived on time and reassured the factions meeting with us of their worries that the Republic was stalling."

"Sent help we did, trust the Republic they should have. Explained this was?"

Obi-Wan winced. Oh it was explained all right, rather vehemently on his Master's part. But it had shut the factions up so that they could listen to reason.

"Lost his temper, Master Qui-Gon did."

"We listened to the bickering for three weeks before Master Qui-Gon decided on something other than a diplomatic approach." Obi-Wan nodded worried where this line of questioning was headed.

How was he going to get out of this one? He should have let his Master take care of this report. How the Council knew the means with which Qui-Gon brought about the peace, was beyond him.

"There is no emotion; there is peace." Master Yaddle stated.

"Your Masters liberal application of the Jedi Code is unrivalled." Windu muttered.

"There would have been no peace of Master Qui-Gon did not set down the line for them and dare them to cross it. They didn't. They chose instead to talk to each other and with our help they were able to resolve a majority of their problems without bloodshed."

"Agree with his approach, we do not. Glad we are, ended successfully this mission did."

"Yes Master."

"Talk to Master Qui-Gon we will."

Obi-Wan bowed, hoping that was his permission to leave.

"Give your Master our sympathies on his illness." Master Gallia smiled.

"I will." Obi-Wan bowed and exited the chamber a bit quicker than he normally would have leaving behind a room full of grinning Jedi Masters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Damnit, leave her alone!" Li'wa hissed at Qui-Gon's cat.

The little Thurr'ip had been so frightened by the black hellion's hissing and spitting, that she had clawed her way to the highest and closest peak possible in the room..Li'wa.

She reached up and untangled the short legs and nose from her hair, and cradled the frightened creature in her arms.

Sugar stood off to the side, head cocked, wondering what the '_other' _unwelcome house pet was so upset over. He watched with an excited stare, eyes darting back and forth as the Thurr'ip's long tail hung down Li'wa's leg.

The white ball off fur crouched low, watching for that infernal pet who insisted on claiming the home as his own. When Sugar determined that the black ball of fuzz was just hissing for the fun of it, he pounced..and Li'wa screamed as four sets of claws dug into her leg trying to bat at the little fuzzy toy hanging from her mother's waist.

"Sugar!" The cat tried to pull away as Li'wa dropped the Thurr'ip to the floor and reached for her claws, stuck in the material of her trousers, and her skin.

Li'wa noticed out of the corner of her eye that she had dropped the small creature much too close for the Sith kitties taste which resulted in a much louder hissing and spitting match. Li'wa pulled Sugar's claws from her body and tossed the cat in the opposite direction. She bent down to pick up her new pet, and found, much to her shock, that the poor things tail was as puffed as her fist.

The poor animal was frightened but holding her own with the infernal black hellion, something that was not easy to do. Then it pounced, it's long body colliding with the black hellion and knocking her off her feet. The long bodied creature rolled itself into a ball and scampered away from the enraged black ball of fur. Soon the Thurr'ip's tiny ears were laid back and short growls were emitting from her throat.

Li'wa arched her eyebrow and watched with heightened curiosity the battle of wills taking place. When the door hissed open, the animals scattered, Sugar racing the hellion into Obi-Wan's room, the Thurr'ip heading for the kitchen. Li'wa grumbled, rubbing her leg as Obi-Wan strolled into the room.

He stared at her and smiled. "Sugar?"

Li'wa nodded. "Who else? At least that Sith of a pet Qui-Gon has never claws at _me_."

Obi-Wan chuckled and sunk into a well-cushioned chair. Li'wa stared for a moment before pulling another, smaller, chair in front of the Padawan.

"It didn't go well?"

"That's an understatement," Obi-Wan breathed, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I knew they would question our choice of altering the flight plan, but I didn't think they knew."

Li'wa rolled her eyes. "What did he do now?"

She knew Qui-Gon must have done something the Council didn't approve of to make his Padawan look this disturbed. "I thought he said the mission went off without any complications?"

"Sure it did. The parties bickered until Qui-Gon was tired of listening and then he yelled at them to 'stop or the Jedi would leave and let them fight their little war on their own."' He mimicked his Master's tone and sighed.

Li'wa's eyes widened. Qui-Gon never lost his temper. At least, not with good reason.

"Oh boy. And the Council found out?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"Oh great. I'll wait to tell Qui-Gon that he's in for another 'discussion' with the Council when he is feeling better."

"Good idea," Obi-Wan groaned. "As long as he goes in there alone."

"Blamed you did they?"

"No, interrogated me is more like it."

Li'wa chuckled. "They can be like that. You get used to it."

Shattering glass could be heard in the direction of the kitchen and they launched themselves to their feet instantly.. and came to a screeching halt before entering the kitchen.

One of Qui-Gons exotic crystalline blown glass vases lay shattered in tiny pieces on the floor. Cooking powder was strewn across the counter, the floor and across the Thurrips dark coat. Even worse, Liwa watched as, what was left of a jar of Qui-Gons favorite honey spice, dripped down the counter in a steady stream to pool on the floor.

"Oh no," Liwa whispered, taking one step toward the mischievous creature, hand outstretched. The wide-eyed Thurrip backed into the sticky syrup. Obi-Wan slapped his hands over his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Liwa demanded.

"She's your pet. You take care of her. I have a headache."

Liwa grumbled as he walked out. "Ill give you a headache."

"Just you wait Kenobi!" She yelled at his back. "Next time you meet me in the training arena, be prepared to loose!"

"Whats going on in here?" She jumped at the new voice and stood in shock at the sight of her love. His hair was strangled and sticking out all over, a complete mess. His clothing was wrinkled and he was leaning heavily against the doorframe to keep upright.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked, concerned for his health but moving to stand between him and his sight of the mess her new pet had made.

Any hope was lost because he could see right over her head. She noticed the soft sigh as he surveyed the mess. When his eyes came to the shattered piece of glass from his home planet, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the loss and the hurt at the destruction of such an important heirloom, and she embraced him wordlessly, sliding her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into his chest. "I didn't realize the Thurrip would be so destructive. Your vase, I know.."

He bent and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Give it an appropriate name so I don't have to call it 'hey you' for the rest of my life."

When she looked up at him, he moved away and trudged back to their room, leaving her to clean up the mess. She stared after him, admiring the fact that even though he was sick, he was still the kindest, most understanding and devastatingly good looking man she had ever known. She stood in a daze for a few seconds before the sound of ruffling paper or rather, the gnawing at some paper, caught her attention.

"Hey!" She hissed and the Thurrips beady eyes regarded her with amusement. She raised her hand to swat the creature away but cocked her head when the small animal purred its contentment with the mess it had created.

"You are so full of." She stopped, thinking back to Qui-Gon had said about the creatures name.

"So full of Mischief," She smiled, saying the word a few times until it rolled off her tongue easily. "Well that is what I shall call you then."

The creature sang happily when Li'wa bent over to cradle it in her arms. When the small toes, still dipped in honey and powder, touched her bare arm, Li'wa cringed and made straight for the fresher. She opened the door and tossed the Thurr'ip inside without looking and punched the controls to slam it shut before the filthy creature could escape. She'd bathe her later after she had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

Wetting a towel, Li'wa went about cleaning up the mess her new pet had created, completely oblivious to the pair of azure eyes watching her every move. She grunted in frustration and made faces as the honey stuck to her hands and clothes. Cleaning was not her most favorite thing to do and she would make sure Mischief knew that any more antics like this and she would be punished.

She brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her forehead with her arm and continued cleaning the mess. Before long, most of the counter was now clean and she could wash her hands. Dipping them into the warm basin of water, she smiled. Qui-Gon was obviously feeling better if he had managed to make it out of bed and into the kitchen with no help.

"Yes, and my appetite has returned as well," A strong, thick arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his chest. His other hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head to give him a clear line to her neck.

She shivered as warm lips brushed the skin lightly, the scruffy beard tickling the already sensitive skin. A wet tongue darted out of his mouth and licked a trail from her collarbone to her ear. She leaned against him, her knees weak. She gripped his arm with one hand and the counter with the other to steady herself. He took a step forward and pressed her into the counter, as his mouth latched onto her ear and began to suck lightly.

She moaned when his arm pulled her tighter against his body. She could feel his hardness press into her back and she smiled. "Mmm, you must be feeling better."

"Like I said," He whispered into her ear, "Very hungry."

"That was a quick recovery. You were quite miserable last night."

"I have a good immune system." His hands slipped into the front of her robe, trailing light caresses around her bare breasts.

"Jedi healing abilities," His lips fastened themselves to her neck once again and sucked the sensitive skin just above the collarbone.

" and an erotic woman to drive me insane with desire when I get well."

She turned her head and his lips found hers in a gentle kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip before parting her lips to allow his tongue inside.

"You've been tasting my honey." He murmured into her mouth.

She chuckled and he drew away slightly, eyes narrowed in amusement. "Oh, love, you've been too sick for that. Perhaps when you're feeling better."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight grin. "I'm feeling better now."

"Yes, I'm sure you are," She turned within the circle of his arms and knotted her fingers into his hair.

"You look much better than you did a little while ago."

Pulling him down, she devoured his lips, nipping, gently licking before battling his tongue for entrance to his mouth. They we startled apart when Obi-Wan strolled into the kitchen to get himself a mid afternoon snack.

"Oh!" The boy stopped at the door, "Sorry to interrupt." He turned to leave when Qui-Gon stopped him.

"No matter. We can continue this when I am feeling a little better." He released Li'wa and walked toward the door, a wide smile curving his well-cut lips.

She stood there slack-jawed, her eyes wide. "I..."

"I'll let you get back to your cleaning."

She stood unmoving.

"Close your mouth love, all kinds of little flying creatures are attracted to sweet, warm places." He cast a appreciative glance at the honey and then back at Li'wa. "Both of which fit the description of your mouth to a T. "

Obi-Wan tried to hide the smile playing across his face and the even deeper blush that was creeping along his neck at his Master's candidness.

"I wouldn't want anything flying in there that would disgust you."

With that entirely too suggestive comment, he slipped out the door, leaving Obi-Wan and Li'wa speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Washing Mischief was an exercise in futility. The small creature, when wet was, impossible to hold on to. The wet fur and long, thin body, mixed with cleaning solution caused Li'wa to get more soap on herself than the animal.

She scowled as the creature scampered around the fresher, looking for a way to escape the torture. Lifting the creature with the Force only caused it to howl, its high pitched squeals she was sure would wake the entire Temple.

She swore in several different languages as she dumped a fresh bucket of water over the coat. She washed out the soap as best she could while trying to remain dry herself. Holding the infernal creature to dry her off was useless and she threw open the door with the Force in her anger.

"Get out!" Li'wa hissed. "Don't come crying to me when you catch a cold and get sick!"

She turned to wipe up the water that had spilled over the sink when she heard a soft chuckle come from the door. She glared at Obi-Wan and threw the towel at him as he ducked behind the wall.

"Lets see you bathe Sugar!"

An incredulous look spread across his baby fine features. "What, do you think I'm crazy!?"

She sighed and turned to finish cleaning the mess. Dropping the sopping towels down the cleaning chute, she brushed her tangled hair out of her eyes. "This is going to be more work than I thought."

"I tried to tell you"

She whirled, ready to let the man have it when she noticed that Qui-Gon was standing in front of her in nothing but a loosely tied robe. She gave him an appraising glance as he strode past her and turned on the water.

"I'm feeling much better and desperately need a shower. So if you will please dry off that creature before he soaks something with his dripping fur."

She huffed, leaving him in peace for now.

"Get back here!" She hissed.

Mischief had taken refuge in her and Qui-Gon's bedroom and was not coming out any time soon. Li'wa scoffed at the wet paw marks she had trailed across the neatly made bed, the water stains dripping from the mirror indicating the creature had decided that was the appropriate time to shake out her fur.

"Qui-Gon's going to kill me." She muttered. She looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on an open closet door. "Oh no." She muttered.

Qui-Gon had just gotten into the shower, maybe he left it open. Oh but that was a bad idea with this creature Li'wa reached tentative fingers around the door and slid it open. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the mess her innocent little pet had made. Qui-Gon's old Padawan journals, safely stowed away in an old wooden box, had been opened rather carelessly. Mischief had given them her stamp of approval, clawing at the box until it opened and cast out its contents onto the closet floor. Mischief was now sitting in the middle of a pile of data pads and decades old papers, chewing, clawing and marking them in any way she saw fit.

"Oh NO!" Li'wa hissed.

The little Thurr'ip looked up at Li'wa unconcerned with the elevated and panicked voice. "Get out!" She growled and the creature launched itself between her legs and out the door faster than Li'wa had ever seen a creature that small move. Li'wa leaned her forehead against the wall, staring down at the ruined, and soaked papers.

"He's going to kill me." She whispered. She cleaned up the mess as best she could, depositing the papers back into the box for a closer examination later. Turning around, she caught a glimpse of a pile of clothes, carelessly tossed into the corner of the room and half covered by the bed sheets. She bent down to pick them up when her hand encountered a squishy substance.

"Ughhh!" She deposited the clothes quickly into a basket and exited the room, managing a quick sweep of the Force to make she the little urchin was not hiding somewhere.

Opening the door to the fresher, she was greeted with a blast of warm, musky steam. It had filled the whole room, indicating that Qui-Gon was still in the shower. Li'wa turned to leave but another look at the drawn curtains and that large silhouette mirrored from behind the thin cloth, changed her mind. She leaned against the wall and watched him. Hands languidly washing his arms, head leaning back to enable the water to splash against his chest.

Her breath quickened and she decided that he was feeling well enough for a bit of playfulness. Sith knew as soon as he found out about Mischief's destructive nature, he'd be none too happy. Might as well sate the man now, because, if she knew Qui-Gon, he'd withhold sex just to get back at her for willingly bringing this thing into their home.

When his hands reached up to soap his hair, Li'wa quickly shed her clothing and slid into the shower behind him. She reached up and twined her fingers with his, massaging his scalp. She could feel him breathe deeply and then relax into her caress.

"A bit difficult to reach, isn't it?" He murmured, lowering his arms so that she could wash his scalp.

"If you like to"

Before she could finish, he'd turned around and knelt on his knees in front of her. To his delight, her breasts hung just above his nose and he turned it up and nuzzled the soft underside. Her fingers tightened in his hair when his tongue darted out to brush across a nipple. She controlled her strokes, washing his hair with gentle hands.

Until his hands slid up her ankles, to her knees, thighs and around to cup her buttocks. He pulled her closer and began to suck deeply, causing her to tug his hair in surprise and pleasure. He alternated between her breasts, tugging at each nipple with his teeth before swallowing and sucking them to taut peeks. His hands slid between her legs from behind and she altered her stance to widen them for her lover.

Long, deft fingers slid along her opening, caressing the folds, massaging. Warmth spread through her loins and she all but tugged his head from her breasts and bent to take his lips with hers. He made no motion to stand, so she leaned over him, their mouths warring to see which tongue would conquer the other. He pushed her back against the wall and lifted a leg, tossing it carefully over his shoulder. She moaned as one finger probed her folds and slid easily between them. Her hips rocked against his finger as he removed it and slid two in its place.

"Qui-Gon"

He released her lips and bent down, spreading her legs wider and buried his face between her thighs. She moaned and gripped his head to steady her footing, swaying as his tongue lapped at her folds. She now gripped a fist full of hair in each hand and tugged, her eyes fluttering closed as his tongue delved deeper within her. When his lips closed over her clit and began to suck deeply, she nearly collapsed. Only his hand sliding to her hips and holding her against the wall, kept her from melting into his lap.

"Qui-Gon. Love, stop." She shuddered, arching her hips against his mouth one more time.

He looked up at her, beard glistening from the water still cascading over their bodies and the moist dew gathered between her legs.

"Let me." She slid her shaking leg off his shoulder and fell to her knees. This time, he could easily rest his chin on the top of her head, but she was not looking at his face.

Her attention was drawn the stiff cock jutting up from between the nest of curls between his legs. She took him in her hands and stroked slowly, deliberately drawing harsh gasps from his lips.

"Not long," he breathed, his hands tangling in her hair.

She bent over and licked the hard shaft, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. "Mmmmm," she mumbled. "Quite long if you ask me."

He groaned loudly as she lowered her head and took all of him in one quick gulp. She took him deep, sucking and licking her way from base to tip. She cupped his heavy sac and squeezed, drawing a loud grunt from his tightly closed lips. She could feel him sway and released his vibrating cock with a long, deep kiss to the now leaking tip.

She stood, with his help, and was left breathless when he pushed her against the wall and lifted her to straddle his hips. She twined her fingers around his neck as he braced her hips against his. Large hands squeezed her thighs tightly before impaling her on his stiff member.

Slowly he worked her, lifting her and sliding her hips again onto his. The water was making their skin slick and both had a hard time keeping their bodies as tightly connected as they wanted. After a few minutes, he turned off the water with the Force and stepped out of the shower, drawing a large towel to wrap around the both of them.

He set her feet on the floor and slipped out of her moist cunt, hands gripping the towel and gently wiping the wetness from her body. She smiled, enjoying the roughness of the towel on her skin. She slid her hand down his erection, stroking it softly from base to tip, keeping him ready.

Once he felt she was thoroughly dried, he wiped the water from his skin as well. Just as he finished, she bent to press another kiss along the side of his cock, trailing her lips from the tip to his sack and back again.

"Mmm, Li?" She looked up through her eyelashes at him and grinned.

"Feeling better?" She mouthed, her tongue darting out to lick the tip of the shaking muscle.

"Much." His voice had deepened and she didn't resist when he pulled her up to him for a long, deep kiss.

This time it was Li'wa who pulled away, catching a stray thought from his mind and acting upon the fantasy. She gripped the edge of the sink and tossed her hair over one shoulder. Swinging her backside from side to side, she cast an arousing look back at her lover. He smiled and slid large hands up her thighs, his hard cock rubbing her backside. He tested her readiness with a long, solitary finger moments before he plunged his hard cock into her wetness. She arched her back and spread her thighs, giving him room to move.

One hand snaked around her waist and began to play with the curls, before rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. He didn't wait, he stroked her roughly until she came, screaming his name in ecstasy. Her head rolled back onto her shoulders and he leaned over her, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. He stroked her with his cock, sliding in and out of her with deliberate slowness.

Suddenly she turned around, the coolness of the air against her wetness sending shivers along her spine. She took the towel he had placed back on the rack and laid it over the top of the waste basin. She covered it and took the towel they had used earlier and laid it over the top.

"Sit down."

He grinned and obeyed, his cock jutting out proudly. He took it in his hands and gave it a few hard strokes, before her hands slid across his own and took over the task for him. She stood over him and spread her legs, a smile of delight crossing her features. When he reached for her, she settled atop him, sighing as she controlled the deepness of his penetration.

Deciding that this was indeed what all those Jedi leg exercises were really for, she inched slowly down until he was buried deeply within her. The muscles in her legs tightened as she moved atop him, her cunt squeezing and releasing him at regular intervals. His hands rested on her hips, guiding her, pushing and lifting so that she didn't have to do all the work. He was panting now, his cock clearly ready to burst. His eyes were almost closed and his breath came in short gasps.

"Come love. Come inside me."

"You don't have to ask me twice, Li." He grunted and took over lifting and impaling her on his rigid cock. His body shook as his release began.

She shifted her hips so that her clit brushed his lower stomach on each down stroke and she was soon following him into the bliss of their combined climax. She could feel the warmth of his release spread throughout her loins and she collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. His arms encircled her and rocked her as if she was a child.

After a few minutes, he lifted her off his hips and brushed a kiss across her temple. She looked sleepy but he felt exhausted. This twenty-four hour bug that he seemed to have caught had taken a lot out of him and he was not fully recovered yet.

"What did he do now?" Qui-Gon smiled, knowing that something was worrying his love.

"Hmm?" She tried to ignore him, feigning sleep.

"What did that creature do?"

"Mischief." She corrected. If he was going to be yelling and screaming at it in the next few minutes, he might as well have a name to call it by.

He blinked. So she'd named it. " What did Mischief do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

His hands shook as she placed piece after tiny piece of shredded paper into his hand. Memories of his Padawan days shredded in the time it took him to walk from one side of the room to the other. Hand written family papers were gone or soaked to the point where he would never be able to read them again.

Li'wa was clearly upset, so he refrained from raising his voice. But he knew she could tell that voice was barely restrained. He placed them back into the wooden box, now covered in claw marks nothing like the ornate carvings originally adorning the box. He placed the box on a shelf high above his head and sealed the closet.

Turning to Li'wa he said, keeping his voice as steady as possible, " I need to meditate for a while."

She didn't look at him. She could feel that he was upset and his need to meditate told her that he needed to release something into the Force. She could think of nothing else besides anger.

"I'll find a home for Mischief as soon as possible." She whispered. She didn't have the courage to look into his eyes. They were filled with hurt and anger. Despite how hard he tried to repress the feelings.

"They were material things, Li'wa," he began, struggling to remain calm. Some of those things he had been set aside for him before he was born, by his mother, other relatives long since gone. It was all he had of them. "Things a Jedi Knight has no use for."

She took a deep breath as he knelt on the meditation pad and closed his eyes. She strode over to him and gripped his chin, turning his startled gaze toward her.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you believe that?" He remained silent and closed his eyes once more. "I didn't think so." She whispered. "You've taken that box everywhere. Even all those years ago when I was your Padawan, you cherished that chest."

He remained silent and she could tell he was concentrating on remaining calm. He broke off, his hand flying to his head and massaging his temples. Liwa was at his side instantly, arm wrapped around his waist as he stood.

"I knew we shouldn't have. You're not well yet."

"I'll be fine." He backed toward the bed and sat on the edge. "Its just a small bout of dizziness."

She reached for the tie on his robe and loosened it. Reaching behind him she pulled it off his shoulders and walked around him to pull the covers down on the large bed. "Get in."

"Liwa."

"Don't argue with me." Her eyes flamed and she swept away a stray strand of hair that had fallen over his forehead.

"Yes Master." He grinned through the painful headache.

She grinned. "I like the sound of that." She pulled the covers over his naked form after he had crawled beneath them. She grinned mischievously. "We'll just have to play Master/Apprentice when you are better."

"I don't think we should bring Obi-Wan into this," He mumbled, drawing the covers up to his chin. Before he rolled over, she could see the smile that tugged at his lips.

She rolled her eyes and stood. "No, I think he's got his own concerns."

"If I didn't ache so much, I'd examine that statement a little more closely." Qui-Gon muttered, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"I'll be back later and we can discuss it."

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

**1 day later**

Qui-Gon set the candles in uneven patterns around the bathroom and lit them. It took no time at all before the room smelled like Li'wa's favorite spices and incense. The bath water began to run into the large tub and he dropped more of her favorite spice into the steaming water.

'Hmm, I'll have to try this one of these days." He muttered and left the room.

He found Li'wa in the kitchen, fighting with Obi-Wan over what to make for dinner.

"If you let that man cook, I'm eating out tonight," Qui-Gon chuckled and the two whirled on the Jedi Master. "I will make dinner. Obi-Wan finish your studies, Li'wa I have a task for you."

They regarded him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm glad you are doing better. Headache gone?"

"Yes, Li. Obi-Wan go please."

"Good you can go see the Council tomorrow then."

The Padawan nodded and scooted out of the kitchen before Qui-Gon threw something at him. Qui-Gon took the cutting utensils out of Li'wa's hands and began to rub them.

"I have a much more relaxing job for you."

"I've been taking care of everything while you've been sick, I don't want to."

He pulled her against his chest and bent his head to land a breathtaking kiss across her lips. "Come."

Li'wa followed, narrowing her eyes all the way to the fresher. When Qui-Gon opened the door, she gasped and turned toward the man. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"You have done everything for the last two days and I wanted to reward you."

He pulled the tunic from her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade. He took the material and hung it on the towel rack. He slid the palms of his hands around her hips and found the fastenings of her pants. He slid them down her legs as she leaned against his chest for balance. Large callused hands rubbed her shoulders until her legs wobbled, struggling to keep beneath her. Then he lifted her and set her in the middle of the steaming water.

"You're far too overdressed."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I'm going to make dinner while you relax."

"I want to start with dessert first." She reached a dripping hand towards him and he backed away.

"Obi-Wan will starve."

She moved to get out of the water and Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Why don't you get in here!"

"Yes Master." He shot her a lopsided grin and took a few steps closer.

She reached up and found easily found the fastening to his under tunic and slipped it off his shoulders. It fell into a neat pile on the floor while she ran her palms over the broad planes of his chest. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest, her tongue sliding over his nipple. Water cascaded over and down her shoulders and was beginning to pool at the one foot she had managed to get outside of the tub.

"You're getting me all wet." Qui-Gon complained, muffling a deep sigh as her tongue flicked his nipple.

"Well then," She looked up at him. "I'll have to make sure your nice dry clothing stays that way.

She quickly unfastened his leggings and shoved them down his hips. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he was not wearing anything under them. She cooed and a deep chuckle reverberated in his chest. He lifted her and set her back in the tub, the water sloshing about due to the movement. He straddled her legs and leaned over to press a light kiss to her nose.

"Now, now. I am not in the mood to be romanced tonight."

He gasped when a slim hand slid between them and gripped his semi-hard cock giving it a few firm strokes.

"It's been too long and now I want you."

"It's been two days if that." He chuckled and leaned back on his haunches, allowing her hands to play with him as they chose. "You continue with that all, my well laid plans will be ruined."

She slid back in the tub and leaned forward suddenly, her mouth closing over the tip of his cock.

"Ah," he groaned, one hand balancing his swaying form against the wall, the other tangling in her hair.

"This tub is not big enough for, ah, both of, ugh, us," He groaned as she licked the underside and latched her mouth on the straining muscle. She sucked hard while squeezing his sac. He pulled her head away roughly and grunted.

"What, you want it to end all too soon?"

"Oh well you've never had a problem servicing me when I wanted it. You'd have no problem.."

"I am not a twenty year old anymore," he sighed, reaching a long fingered hand between her legs to part her folds. "If you want that kind of stamina, Obi-Wan is in the other room."

Her eyes widened at the mere thought and then narrowed in amusement.

"Well I'll use you and see if I'm still in the mood later. If you can't 'rise' to the occasion, I'm sure Obi-Wan would be happy to take care of that little problem."

With an indignant grunt, he plunged two thick fingers into her cunt and twisted. Her hips arched off the porcelain and she groaned.

"I think you'll be quite sated and satisfied with being romanced this evening."

He slid his fingers out and she moaned at the loss of contact. The liquid against her wetness caused her to shiver, even though the water was quite warm. He sat along the rim behind her and began to massage soap into her long tresses.

After a few minutes of thoroughly washing her hair, he groaned. "How long does it take you to wash this mass?"

"Not as long as you are taking," She sighed. His hands on her hair were gentle, gently kneading the soap into her scalp.

"I could stop." He pulled his hands, with some difficulty, out of her long mane.

"I get to wash yours next."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "You know I love that."

He rinsed her hair slowly, making sure his fingers got every bit of soap hidden in the heavy mass. He slid into the tub behind her and she shivered at the contact. The hard evidence of his erection pressing into her back now did nothing to cool the desire raging in her loins. She leaned back and he wrapped long arms around her. They watched the flicker of the candles that he had lit and set around the room for several minutes before she turned her head and kissed his chin.

"As much as this beauty turns me on, I really want you." She whispered.

"So much for being romantic, hmm?" whispered, lowering his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Stand up."

Li'wa stared at him and grunted. "Out of the cold water?"

"I'll heat you up, have no fear."

"With you," She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before standing, "Never."

He gripped the leg closest to him and lifted it over his head to rest on the side of the tub. She gripped the wall to keep her balance and then raked her nails across it when he sat up suddenly and burrowed his way through the nest if curls to find the center of her pleasure. Long, thick fingers parted her and slid in easily. He started a slow pace, his tongue flicking lightly over her clit

In no time, she was shuddering above him and he plunged one more finger into her wetness. He clamped his mouth over her clit and began to suck in earnest, while holding her leg in place with his free hand. Her hips arched into his face and she could feel herself climbing to the point of no return. Her insides convulsed and tightened as he sucked her to a hard and complete release.

He lapped greedily until she pulled his head away and stared into eyes darkened with desire. Her knees were shaking and she didn't think she could stand much longer. He stood quickly and held her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Oh Force that was good." She groaned.

He licked his lips and grinned. Yes, it was."

She swatted his face playfully and then somberly cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I love you, Master." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"I know." He grinned and quickly devoured her lips with his own.

Only the need for air shook them apart and he took the opportunity to slide a hand between them and caress an exposed breast. She delighted in the touch for a moment until she remembered that he had not been given any kind of release.

"Oh, Qui-Gon."

"Shhh," he kissed her again. "This night is for you. My thanks for."

Her lips parted and she sucked on his lower lip. "If this is for me then I want this," She reached down and gave his cock a few good strokes, "big baby inside me now."

He chuckled and lifted her legs out of the water. He held her against the wall and pressed kisses to her cheeks, lips, face, "Your wish is my command, my love."

He lowered her onto his cock and she shivered as it stretched and filled her. He lifted and impaled her with minimal effort until she noticed his arms shaking.

"Put me down, love," Li'wa whispered, biting his ear.

She struggled out of his embrace when he complied and stepped out of the tub, beckoning him to follow. She bent over and braced herself on the edge of the tub. Her hair flowed down her back and around her sides as she spread her legs. He needed to further invitation and arched his hips beneath her buttocks, impaling her instantly.

"It won't be long," He grunted apologetically.

He reached around and fondled her clit as his hips arched sharply, pressing his cock deep. She pushed against him with each thrust. After only a few hard, quick thrusts, she could feel him swell within her, and knew he was close.

"Come baby," She breathed, with each hard thrust.

His fingers deftly stroked her clit, flicking and then gently squeezing to drive her to come with him. He couldn't hold back any longer and groaned loudly , his hands flying to her hips to keep her from moving. She could feel his seed fill her, warm her loins on the last powerful thrust, and she moaned.

His hips pumped into her a few more times until they came to a stop. He turned her around quickly and knelt at her feet. Before she could do anything, he lifted one leg over his shoulder and fastened his mouth onto her clit.

One large hand cupped her thigh while thick fingers pushed deep in rhythm with his tongue. She was shuddering in release within seconds, flooding his mouth for the second time that evening. She collapsed into his arms as her body relaxed and they sat reclining in one another's arms on the fresher floor.

"So much for food," She giggled into his chest and he smiled.

"Obi-Wan can fend for himself this evening."

"My kitchen!" Li'wa sit up in his arms, eyes blazing fire at the Jedi Master. "He'll destroy it. I don't know, after living with you for so many years, how he has not picked up how to cook a decent meal."

"Well, " He chuckled, "That's what we have you for. He figured he didn't need to learn."

She swatted his chest but he caught her hands and brought them to his lips. "Love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ok, I might as well not put this off any longer." Qui-Gon muttered as he slid the cloak over his arms and onto his broad shoulders.

"Good luck, Master," Obi-Wan reclined in one of the overstuffed chairs, scratching a very content Sugar's neck.

"Hmm?" A curious eyebrow raised and Obi-Wan felt his stomach plummet into his toes.

"No, Master. Please." Obi-Wan's eyes went wide.

"Get up Obi-Wan." The commanding tone left no room for argument.

"Sugar is comfortable, Master I would hate to .." Obi-Wan turned wide blue-green eyes on his Master, pleading for mercy.

"Sugar will get over it."

Qui-Gon brushed imaginary fuzz off his cloak and regarded Obi-Wan with a stern eye. "Now, Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master." He sighed, carefully lifting Sugar off his lap and depositing her on the now vacant chair.

He trudged to his cloak and shrugged into it. It had been a long time since Obi-Wan moped but this seemed like the appropriate time. Maybe it would get him out of accompanying his Master to the Council chambers today.

Meeting with the Jedi Council _again _on this subject would not be his first choice in this evening's activities. The only relief Obi-Wan found in this situation was that it was his Master that was going to get a bit of a dressing down by the Council instead of him this time.

Obi-Wan just had to watch. The Padawan sighed as the door slid open and they walked toward the Council chambers. Watching was sometimes just as bad.

**Later...**

The men walked in slowly, methodically hanging their cloaks on the rack by the door. Liwa was sitting at the communications console, creating text for an assignment. Mischief was curled on the table by her hand. The two cats were no where to be found..until their Masters walked in. Sugar strutted out of Obi-Wan's room, stretching and yawning. The Sith-spawn from Hades bounded out of Qui-Gon's room, straight for his ankles.

"Well you two look pathetic." Liwa chuckled without turning around to look at the two men.

"Just another warning from the Council. Nothing new." Qui-Gon muttered, walking past her into the kitchen to get something cold to drink.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Liwa smiled at the young man. _Not so young anymore, __s_he had to remind herself. Qui-Gon's little one was growing up.

"Bad?" Liwa asked Obi-Wan as he sunk into a chair, reaching for Sugar.

"Bad enough." He mumbled, stroking Sugars soft coat.

Liwa shook her head, saved her text and followed Qui-Gon into the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, watching him fix something to eat, smothering whatever it was with the cinnamon honey he loved so much.

"Dont rub off too much on Obi-Wan, love." Liwa grinned.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." He agreed with a heavy sigh. "I need to stop putting him through these rebukes. I don't want it to damage his chances for a normal Knighthood."

"He's got years before he will be ready for his Trials, he's got some time to change."

"You've had almost twenty years," He grinned, taking her into his arms and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You haven't changed."

"I learned from the best." Liwa chuckled, licking his lips.

He bent down and enveloped her in his arms, kissing her deeply. Her hands gripped his hair, pulling his mouth deeper. The food was forgotten as they explored the hot recesses of one another's mouths. A long tail brushed Qui-Gons arm and he broke the kiss. He looked down to see Mischief licking the cinnamon honey off his toasted bread.

Liwa rolled her eyes, expecting Qui-Gon to swat the animal off the counter. He stepped back and let the animal finish. When she was done, she leapt off the counter and made her way into their bedroom.

"She really does smell." Qui-Gon muttered.

"I'll find a way to bathe her weekly."

"Good." He grinned. "Now where were we?" He kissed her again and began backing her toward their room. Before they made it, Obi-Wan's voice could be heard from the other room.

"Be a little quieter this time. I'll never get to sleep."

The lovers chuckled, silently agreeing that they needed to be a bit more cautious when they made love. The door slid shut behind them and Qui-Gon picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She giggled and opened her arms, as he knelt over her. She allowed his hands to roam across her breasts to the fastenings of her top.

Callused fingers brushed across the nipples, and pinched, bringing them to instant hardness. As he leaned over to take one into his mouth, his hands slid above her head, bracing his weight above her. And encountered a little present left by their dear little Mischief. Qui-Gon grumbled, but realized that the animal would probably not try to eat any of his food again since she had just deposited it, in messy chunks, all over Qui-Gon's side of the bed..

**A few days later...**

"You both look pathetic," Qui-Gon did his best to hide the grin but failed miserably when two pairs of pain filled eyes turned in his direction.

Obi-Wan was sprawled out on the sofa, a blanket half covering him and Li'wa was laying half on and half off of a reclining chair.

Sugar was perched at Obi-Wan's head , one paw extended so she was touching at least some part of his flushed body. The cat was sensitive to all of her master's ailings and was determined to keep him company throughout his illness.

Mischief was curled in Li'wa's lap, chirping contentedly. Oblivious to her Master's discomfort. Qui-Gon set a tray of steaming broth down on the table in front of them and knelt at Li'wa's feet. The Sith cat circled the table legs, his tail dipping close to the hot broth sitting above him.

"You need to eat something, love. You'll keep a bit of your strength that way."

"It's been two days," she croaked," And I don't feel any better. This is all your fault." She rolled over as much as the Thurr'ip would allow before slumping back against the soft cushions.

"She's right. This is your fault, Master."

Qui-Gon whirled on his apprentice, chuckling at the young man's miserable features. "Hmm, Obi-Wan, I don't seem to be able to remember the last time I _kissed _you."

"I think this sickness just incubated in your system before beginning to affect you. It just hit me faster," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan snorted. "But I will take the blame for Li being sick." He spooned some of the broth to her lips and she reluctantly swallowed it.

"Are you going to feed me?" Obi-Wan grumbled, leaning forward to pick up the solitary bowl sitting on the tray.

Sugar, leaning partly against Obi-Wan's head, was immediately displaced when her master moved and reacted quickly to regain her footing. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, that solid footing came as she hit the small table, and the bowl of broth sitting on top of it. Obi-Wan hissed as the cat's paws dipped into the broth and she back pedaled, seemingly in the air, her claws extended and ready to dig into the first thing they came in contact with. Which just happened to be Obi-Wan's thigh.

Li'wa spit the broth back into the dish as these events unfolded and gripped her sides to keep from throwing up what little she had eaten. Qui-Gon had to set the bowl down or risk spilling it as he doubled over in laughter.

"Sugar!" Obi-Wan's hoarse voice hissed and the cat disappeared in a flurry of broth droplets and fur. "Aghhh," He moaned, holding his head between his hands.

"Maybe - you - should - go to your -room and lie - down," Qui-Gon suggested through deep, calming breaths. His attempt at keeping a straight face failed when Obi-Wan shot him an agonized look. Qui-Gon shrugged. "I had the sense to stay in bed."

Obi-Wan kicked the now bundled blanket off his legs and stood. "No one would ever come visit me." He began to skulk toward his room when the tangled blankets wouldn't let go and he tripped, catching the edge of the sofa.

"I'm not moving until I'm better," Obi-Wan hissed just as Sith Kitty bounded for the blanket bundling Obi-Wan's feet to the floor. "NO!" Obi-Wan's squeaky voice howled. "Get away from me you infernal beast!"

Tears flowed from Qui-Gon's eyes as he howled with laughter.

"Stop! Stop!" Li'wa cried as she held her sides. "It hurts - to - laugh."

Mischief's wide blue eyes regarded her with something akin to disgust that her mistress had disturbed her slumber. As Li'wa shuddered with laughter, Mischief decided that now would be a good time to re-make her bed. Eight sets of razor sharp claws burrowed themselves into the blanket over Li'wa's legs and into the sensitive flesh of her thighs.

"Owwww!" Li'wa cried and launched the Thurr'ip over the side of the chair. and into Qui-Gon's lap, claws still bared.

"Aghhhh!" The Jedi Master yelled as those claws pierced sensitive and currently unprotected areas.

Every creature in the place scattered and when the chaos quieted, all three Jedi found the three animals perched atop the highest shelving unit, huddled together for protection.

**THE END**


End file.
